


Poop

by lolusuck



Category: poop - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolusuck/pseuds/lolusuck
Summary: Poop
Relationships: Healthy - Relationship, poop - Relationship





	Poop

Poop. Some that can be brown. Green. And my favorite red.


End file.
